Baby Bunny Valentine
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Valentines Day is such a cute and confusing holiday. But mostly confusing. Very confusing. Yaya just wants chocolate. /Happy Heart Day!/


**Happii Valentines Day~. n0n**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>You could smell the sweet chocolate in the cool wintery air wherever you went, and could hear the birds chirping happy love songs. Sparkles surrounded the lovey dovey couples as they held hands, blushing and giggling to themselves.<p>

It was Valentines Day.

Yaya loved Valentines Day. But she preferred to call it "Heart Day" and or "Love Day", because she thought those sounded cuter.

She had never had a boyfriend before, so she never spent the holiday with someone she was in love with or had crush on. She'd never even had a crush on anybody before. Well, she might have had a small one on her friend, Kukai, but it eventually faded and she began to love him like an older brother.

Yaya wasn't interested in falling in love or crushes. She would rather admire the lovey dovey couples she spotted in the park soemtimes, or fangirling over her friends' secret crushes.

She liked the pink girliness of Valentines Day. She liked the candy and chocolate, and the flowers. All of the sweet lovelyness made her smile, and it was enough for her. Besides, she knew she wasn't ready for a boyfriend. She was just a baby. Babies aren't mature enough to handle being in relationships.

Her friends teased her sometimes about Kairi, but he was just her friend. Her very nice, friendly, and sweet friend whom she cared about very much. Her smile widened a little. What's Kairi doing for Valentines Day, she wondered?

Yaya walked through the park, her baby Shugo Chara floating along side her, a bright pink balloon clasped gently in her left hand, and the right in her hot pink jacket pocket. It was such a pretty day for Valentines Day, too. Yaya felt like she was floating with how nice she felt.

Yaya stopped at the fountain and plopped down on the edge of it. She inhaled the flowery scent of the park and let out a relaxed sigh. She twisted around to look at the water behind her. The sparkling water danced and swirled around through the air as it rained down into the giant bowl, twinkling as it splashed gently. "Pretty..." She giggled at her reflection, her soft caramel eyes reflecting the sparkly sapphire liquid. Yaya was so in awe of the beautiful fountain that it took her a while to realize her cell phone was vibrating.

Yaya jumped and fell off of her seat, falling face-first on the soft grass. "Owwww..." Pepe shook her head. "Yaya-tan's so clumsy, dechu."

Yaya rubbed her forehead, then sighed in relief and smiled at her balloon. "At least Yaya didn't lose you, Balloon-chan~." She sat up and removed the small pink device from one of her pockets. After flipping it open, she saw she had a missed text from Kairi. "Ooh, Kairi texted Yaya!" It made her really happy for some reason. Well, she always did get really happy when her friends called or texed her, but this made Yaya feel really excited. She read the text, and Pepe read it over her shoulder.

"Yaya-san, could you meet me at the fountain in the park? But if you're busy, I understand if you cannot come."

"Yaya's already at the fountain. So hurry up and get over here." She texted back, giggling. Then she looked thoughful. "Wonder what Kairi wants?"

Pepe smiled slyly. "Maybe Kairi-kun wants to give Yaya-tan a valentine, dechu~."

Yaya found herself blushing and her heart beat quickening suddenly. What was this? She didn't like this feeling, so she did her best to ingore it. "K-Kairi doesn't like Yaya like that. He's her friend." Her blush wasn't going away, so she dabbed her hand in the cold water and touched her cheeks, trying to cool them down.

Pepe tilted her head. "But Yaya-tan seems to like Kairi-kun, so Pepe doesn't see why Yaya-tan wouldn't be more hopeful, dechu."

Yaya shook her head furiously. Her blush was just getting worse. "No she doesn't! She doesn't!"

Pepe looked worried. "Is Yaya-tan okay, dechu?"

"Yaya just..." Yaya swallowed hard, staring down at the ground. Why was she being like this all of a sudden? Kairi never made her feel this way before. Was... Did she... Did she... like Kairi? If so, Yaya didn't think she liked liking somebody.

She'd used to think falling in love seemed sweet and nice, but some of the things people say about it made sound scary. The crazy things they felt, and the way being in love made some people act, and the things some people in love did. It frightened her.

Yaya stood back up, her legs wobbling slightly. Maybe she should just leave and tell Kairi that she felt sick or there was a family emergency. Yaya nodded to herself. Yes, that's what she'll do. She was just about to grab Pepe and run, when she heard a very familiar, currently unwanted voice call her name, and accidentally let go of her balloon.

"Yaya-san!"

Oh, crap! Too late. She pushed all of her icky feelings away (or tried to, at least) and forced herself to turn around. She put on a wide smile sheepishly, and gave Kairi an enthusiastic wave. "Hi, Kairi!" She cheered. Pepe facepalmed behind her.

Kairi paused in front of Yaya to catch his breathe, and then started fidgeting with his bag a little nervously. "Y-Yaya-san, I want to give you s-something."

"Really?" Yaya asked, excited. She'd forgotten all of her awkwardness in just a second. All she could think was "YAY PRESENTS~!" She noticed he was having trouble with the zipper, since his hands were shaking too much, so she helped him by grabbing his hand to keep it steady, and gently zipped the bag open with him. She didn't notice Kairi blush.

"Thank you, Yaya-san." He muttered quietly, then stood back up straight. He cleared his throat. "Yaya-san, since today is St. Valentine's, I-I thought I would, erm, give you a present." He started messing with his glasses as he rambled on. "I-I realize girls are the ones who are supposed to be the ones to give out candy, but I figured you wouldn't give me any, so I decided to... t-to..." He yanked a box out of his bag and held it out with both hands, bowing as he did so. "I would appreciate it if you accepted this, Yaya-san!"

"EH?" Yaya jumped in surprise. "Wh-what?" She felt her blush come back again, warmer and redder than ever. "Kairi's giving Yaya a... V-Valentine?" She twirled her pigtails, her face was scrunched up in an odd combination of shyness and joy. "Yaya doesn't know what to say... Um." She slowly took the box and gave Kairi a big smile. "Thanks, Kairi~!" Yaya removed the tops of the box, and both her and her Shugo Chara gaped at what was inside, their eyes wide and sparkly.

"A chocolate ducky!" Yaya exclaimed. It was so cute! She picked it up and took a bite of its beak. "It's yummy, too~!" She shoved a big chunk of it into her mouth and snapped off a piece to give to Pepe, who accepted it eagerly.

Kairi looked relieved. "I'm very glad you like it. I was worried it wasn't going to turn out very well..."

Yaya choked on her candy, caught by surprise. "Wait, Kairi made this?" she asked, pointing at the cutely shaped chocolate. "Wow! Yaya had no idea Kairi could make such yummy things!"

Kairi's cheeks took on a rosey shade, and he began to mess with his glasses again. "Th-thank you very much, Yaya-san."

Yaya giggled behind her hand at his actions. She always thought it was really cute when he did that. Yaya looked down at her bunny, then back at the green-haired boy. It was really nice of him to go to all that trouble to make tat for her... He really is a very nice person, she thought, smiling to herself. She wasn't aware she was staring at Kairi until Pepe poked her as hard as she could on her shoulder, and gave her a sly smirk.

"Yaya-tan likes Kairi-kun, dechu~." Pepe sang-whispered.

All of Yaya's awkwardness came flooding back. She suddenly felt very nauseous. She shouldn't have eaten so much of that bunny. "No she doesn-" Yaya was about to argue, when Kairi coughed to get her attention. She turned her attention to Kairi and saw tha he had his hand out, apparently waiting for her to shake it.

"Well, thank you for accepting my gift. I hope the rest of your Valentine's Day is enjoyable."

"Y-Yeah..." Yaya sheepishly placed her hand in his. His hand curled around hers felt very nice, she noted. She didn't want to shake hands, though. She wanted... a hug.

Yaya shook her head. no, she couldn't hug him. It'd be too awkward. Wait, since when were hugs between friends awkward? He was her friend, right? so she shouldn't feel reluctant to give him a hug... But the idea of hugging Kairi didn't feel the same anymore. The urge o hug him- to hold him, was getting stronger and stronger as she stared into those pretty blue eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. If she liked him in a romantic way, she didn't care anymore. Even if it scares her, she wants a hug from him. Now. She let out a squeak as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Even if it was awkward, it was worth it.

"Y-Yaya-san!" Kairi was taken aback by the Ace's sudden actions. He wasn't sure what to do, so he hugged her back, his face matching Yaya's jacket. "Yaya-san, are you okay...?"

Yaya shook her head again and tighted her grip. "Yaya doesn't know what Yaya is! All Yaya knows is she wants Kairi to just hug her forever!" She whimpered, her eyes watery.

Kairi was having a slightly difficult time trying to understand what exactly was going on in this girl's head. She acted exactly like a little toddler sometimes. Especially right now. Kairi smiled. But he found that endearing. He patted her back gently. It's alright, Yaya-san." He said softly. "You can... hug me anytime you want, I-I suppose."

Yaya pulled back a little, and gave him the most innocent and vulnerable face he'd ever seen. She sniffed. "Really?"

Kairi nodded firmly, and gave her a smile. "Yes."

Yaya wiped her eyes and grinned at him. "Kairi?"

"Yes, Yaya-san?"

"Can you make Yaya some more chocolate?"


End file.
